Till death do us part
by Harriet1806
Summary: Both heartbroken, alone and not talking to each other a event at work leads to Zoe battling to save Max, as whatever is happening between them at this moment in time them they still made vows on their wedding day till death do us part.
1. Chapter 1

**So after the events of the past 4 casualty episodes I have decided to write a fanfiction about Zoe and Max. Updates will be regular. Please review if you like the story . As your reviews mare my day when I read them. Enjoy and thank you for reading.**

Zoe woke up and ever since what happened on her hen night she hated waking up every morning to the life she had now. As she was now back being alone since Max was living back with Robyn after her one night stand with another man. This time 4 weeks ago she was lying here in bed with Max next to her and them talking about their last day as free agents before they tied the knot tomorrow. She turned over to where Max usually lay she looked at the picture of her and Max that stood on Max's bedside table next to it was his wedding ring that he had taken off when he came back to the flat to collect his thing whilst she was laying in hospital recovering from the dramatic event of their wedding. She looked at the time she knew she had to get up to face another day of work and another day of seeing Max and not being able to hold him as he wasn't speaking to her.

Zoe arrived at work and was walking toward the doors when she saw Max standing in their spot having a fag break. She knew she couldn't just walk past him without saying anything.

"Morning Max"

"Hi"

"Max when are we going to talk about what I did as a I miss you so much"

"Zoe not now please"

"When are we going to, as all you have been saying for the past 3 weeks is not now Zoe"

"I don't know Zoe I just don't know, I have to go"

"Max please" Zoe said to Max whilst he ran back into the ED

Today was a busy day in the ED a few local lad from around Holby estate had be brought in after a fight and a girl called Olivia that was brought in after her boyfriend Callum beat her up after he found out she cheated on him. Zoe was treating Oliver when she rang for a porter to take her to x-ray and Max came down. Whatever was going on in their personal life her and Max acted professional when around patients as they both knew it wasn't the patient's fault they were like this.

"Max meet Oliver I need her taking up to X-ray please"

"Of course Dr Hanna"

"I thought you were called Dr Walker" Oliver asked Zoe

"I only just changed my name some people are still calling me by my old name"

Max took the Oliver in a wheelchair upstairs for a X-ray on her arm that Zoe had suspected was broken. Max waited just down the corridor for Oliver to be finished in X-ray and he decided whilst waiting to get a mars bar from then vending machine. Unknown to Max, Oliver was now waiting outside X-ray and Callum was stood their shouting and threating Oliver. Max heard shouting and thought he would go and see what was going on. He saw Callum grabbing Oliver's broken arm and shouting at her.

"What the hell do you think you doing" Max shouted at Callum. Making Callum run off

"Come back here" Max shouted when chasing Callum

He saw Callum run into one of the abandoned wards that they were re-decorating. Max went into the ward after Callum.

"Who do you think you are doing that to oliver in fact to any women"

"Look pal keep out of it, it has nothing to do with you"

"Oh yeah what are you going to do about it if I don't"

"Trust me you don't want to know" Callum said whilst pulling out a gun and pointing it towards Max

"Acting like the tuff guy are we that go round beating up women"

"I told you keep out of it"

"You know what I am sick of people telling me what to do, you're going to pay for what you done to Oliver"

There was a loud bang then all fell silence. Before a crash as Max fell to the floor and Callum dropped the gun, before Callum ran out of the ward.

"Hey wait please ahh" Max said whilst trying to control the blood loss that was coming from the gun shot wounded in his abdomen.

 **To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 of this story, sorry for the delay in uploading it I have been busy recently. I will be updating it very soon as this story has all been written. Please review if you enjoy it :)**

Max knew no one would find him being in here and he had to go something otherwise he was going to be a goner. So he got his phone out of his pocket and with his blood covered hands he started to go through his phone book. He only had one person on his mind right now even after everything she done to him he still loved her. Max pressed Zoe's name on his phone and a picture of her came up with max looked at whilst it rang.

Zoe was reading through some notes when she saw Max was ringing her. A million things started to go round her head. Why was he ringer her? Was he going to suggest they talked and try to work things out or was he going to suggest there's no way that they could come back from this and they were over. Zoe answered the phone

"Hey Max"

"Zo listen ahh"

"Max you okay what's happen babe, where are you"

"I'm in the ward that currently abandoned, help me please Zo"

"I'm coming Max I will be there in a few minutes don't worry babe I'm on my way" Zoe said before starting to run up the stairs in her high heeled shoes. She knew these shoes where not meant for running in but all she could think about what getting to Max and finding out what was wrong.

Zoe arrived at the ward which Max told her he was at

"Max babe I'm here"

"Zoe"

"Oh my god Max, please God no, what happened Max? Who did this too you?"

"Callum, Olivia's boyfriend shot me when I was trying to help her"

"Right let me take a look" Zoe said whilst putting her hands on top of Max's to keep the pressure on his wound whilst preparing to take a look.

Zoe looked at the gun shot wound in Max's abdomen. She quickly took her cardigan off and placed it on Max's abdomen "Right Max hold this down to stop the bleeding whilst I ring for some help"

"Is it that bad"

"No course not I just need to get you downstairs and I can't do that by myself"

"Zoe don't lie to me again, how bad is it?"

"Max please"

"Zoe I need to know"

"Fine it's quite bad I need to get you to reuses now as you need treatment ASAP before you bleed out and I lose you"

"Okay and thank you be honest with me"

"Well I should have done that a few weeks back and we wouldn't be in this mess now"

Zoe and Max stared into each other's eyes whist Zoe rang for help

"Hello Noel it's Zoe I need some help being sent up to ward 4 ASAP now"

5 minutes later Rita, Jacob, Lofty and Robyn all came running in to be shocked by the sight they see in front of them.

"Omg Max get a way from him you"

"Look Robyn you may hate my guts right now but you know deep down I am the only person that can save him and I ain't going to lose him, not even because you don't like me anymore" Zoe said in a sharpe upset voice

"Fine"

"Right lets get him down to reuses fast but steady team" Zoe shouted the orders to everyone stood there

After a couple of minutes quick walk to reuses which felt like two hours in Zoe head they where finally able to start treating max.

"Right Rita I need to you get a line in", "Jacob I need you to cross match 6 units of blood" "lofty I need you to ring up to theatre and find out how soon they can take Max up" " and Robyn I'm sorry but you going to have to stand back as you can't treat him you know this"

"Neither can you Zoe" Jacob said

"What are you talking about Jacob"

"You are his wife and you know people can't treat family members, Connie is only 15 minutes away and we can keep him stable till then"

"15 minutes away Jacob are you kidding me, in that time Max could bleed out and I could have lost him and I'm not going to do that not now not ever. So this is what's going to happen I am going to treat my husband then get him upstairs to surgery and then I will face what every consequences come at me for doing this as he is the man I love and I will do anything for him"

All of this was heard by Max who was still in pain and holding pressure onto his wound. Zoe moved her hand on to his stomach to take take her cardigan off Max's wound and put a pressure bandage on before Max moved his hand once Zoe hands were on her cardigan to hold her wrist.

"Zoe you shouldn't be doing this, you shouldn't be giving everything up for me"

"Well I am Max as like I keep on saying I ain't going to lose you as you might not love me now or anymore but I still love you I always have done and always will"

"I do still love you Zoe I can't stop as your the best thing that ever happened to me. I just wished you didn't do what you did to me and I wake up every morning wishing we could just go back to the morning of you hen and my stag when we were in bed happy together"

"I know I have said this a million time but I am sorry I have been waking up everyday think that too I would do anything in the whole world if we could go back to that too"

"Then maybe when I get out of here we could try again, Mrs walker"

"I would like that too Mr walker"

Whilst Zoe said those word Max started to lose consensus


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay in posting the final chapter, I have been very busy with interviews and general everyday life. Please enjoy the final chapter and keep a eye out for my new fic coming very soon.**

"Max stay with me please, don't leave me now, think of what we are going to do when you get out of here, like first the honeymoon to the Maldives"

Whilst Zoe said this Max was in VF. Lofty, Jacob and Rita all started to intubate Max and get the resuscitation trolley. Whilst they did this Zoe doctor head kicked into action and she started to do CPR on Max. This was he first time she has been touching his chest in weeks but wasn't how she had be dreaming about touching it when they had been apart.

"Come on Max stop being stubborn and come back to me"

"Charging all clear" Rita said

"Clear" Zoe said whisky standing back

"Shocking" Rita called

"Still nothing right lets start CPR again" Zoe said

Whilst this was happening Robyn was breaking down at the side and lofty was not comforting her.

"Right Max I know you like joking about but stop it now. If you come back to me I will start to change, like for start I will even learn to cook"

Whilst Zoe said this lofty called "wait he has a output".

"Thank god for that. Right Jacob I want you to ring theatre and get them down here right now" Zoe said with a relived look on her face

"He obversely heard you where going to try and start to learn to cook and thought I don't want to miss this" Robyn said to Zoe to try and lighten he mood

"No Max wouldn't want to miss that he would have a field day laughing at me, I can't even cook pasta"

"Wow good luck to who ever is going to teach you" Jacob said whilst smiling

"Shut up you and for the record I have a very good cook who will be a very good teacher lying here" Zoe told everyone whilst holding Max's arm

A few minutes later the theatre staff came down to take Max upstairs. Zoe and Robyn followed the trolley Max was laying on all hooked up to the machines that were helping him breath since they had to incubate him. On the way to the lift the rest of the ED staff and Max's friend all came out to see how he was doing before he went up. The were waiting for the lift when Robyn turn round to Zoe and said

"You go up with him, he need you more than me, look after him for me I will be up to see him later after his operation"

"Robyn you sure you can come too"

"No I can't sit and wait for him and anyway we are 4 nurses down today and they need me"

"Okay I promise you I will look after him"

"You better had"

3 hours later

Zoe had been sat outside theatre 2 for 3 hours whilst they operated on Max to stop the bleeding and to remove the bullet from his abdomen. She has walked up and down the corridor a million times she has also sat there think about her past with Max from their first kiss, to their first sex session in what he called his office, them coming out to the ED and to him popping the question to her outside the pub after a day from hell with his mum. She then thought about what she would like to happen to them in the future, from getting past what had happened to going on holiday to maybe one day adopting a child. She knew Max said she was enough but she had been thinking after he said that maybe one day they could adopt and have the family that she always wanted and deep down Max did too. She soon stopped thinking about theses when a voice started to call her

"Mrs Walker"

"Yes that's me"

"Hi I'm Dr Gilbert, I have been operating on your husband. I'm happy to tell you the operation went well, we where able to remove the bullet and stop the bleeding. I won't lie with a abdominal injury he will have a long road to recovery before he can do what he normal did before the accident also he will have to have a change of diet and lifestyle until he is back to his usually self"

"I understand, thank you for what you have done for Max"

"I'm just doing my job you know that"

"Yes I do can I do and see him"

"Yes sure but we have sedated him for 24 hours to help with his recovery but by all means you can go and sit with him"

"Thank you again"

Max walked to the side room which Max was in recovering. There was a nurse doing some final checks on him before she left leaving Zoe and Max in the same room. Zoe sat there holding Max's hand, she started to look at his hand and she knew there was one thing missing that she had to sort out before he woke up. Zoe knew she could get back to the flat and collect what she need and be back at the hospital in half a hour. She texted Robyn say "Hi Robyn its Zoe, Max is recovering well, I have to nip back to the flat to get something, can you come and sit with him. I know he isn't going to wake up for another 12 hours or so but I just don't want him to be alone, thanks Zoe x"

5 minutes later Robyn replied says "yeah sure me and Lofty will be up soon x"

After a while Robyn and Lofty walked through the door glad to see Max was on the mend

"Thank you for coming I just have to go back to the flat to get something for Max before he wakes up"

"Its fine we were going to come up and see him before we went home anyway, what you going to get if you don't mind me asking"

"I'm going to get his wedding ring I want it here for when he wakes up"

"Moving a bit fast aren't we" Robyn said with a look on her face

"Well today I realised life is to short to be hanging round forever. I will see you both soon

Hours had now past and Zoe had been back to the flat, got back got the ED, said goodbye to Robyn and Lofty who went home for a well deserved rest after a 14 hours shift and had fallen to sleep on the chair next to Max whilst holding is hand. Zoe was sat there dreaming about the time her and Max went on to the roof to have sometime alone and have a curlywurly and a coffee when Robyn caught her up there and she said she was taking a selfie. The next second Zoe woke as she heard Max coughing was he was waking up. Zoe quickly turned her doctors head on as she knew Max needed her help.

"Try and keep calm Max I'm here, I'm just going to call for help so someone can help to remove the tube from your throat"

After they cleared the tube from Max's throat he lay there in bed with Zoe sat on the chair next to him.

"Zo we need to talk"

"Yes we do Max I'm sorry"

"Stop please Zo, after everything I I mean we have been through over the past few weeks and hours I need to say something and your need to just listen for once"

"Okay" Zoe said whilst being scared of what Max was going to say

"When I got shot even before I knew one thing even after everything that we went through after getting married I loved you and I still do Mrs Walker, can we start our marriage again no lies, no heartache, just me, you and a happy, fun future" Max said whilst looking at Zoe and the looking at his wedding ring that was back on his finger

"Of course we can Mr Walker, you know what this means we have our wedding night too look forward too when you get out of here" Zoe said with a snails on her face

"Slow down Zo I don't think I will be able to do that until I'm fully recovered"

"Well as Doctor we got told at med school one of the best medicine to help you to recover from anything was sex"

"Well then we best give that medicine ago then, Doctor walker"

Max and Zoe then shared a kiss and put the past few weeks of hell behind them and look forward to the future.

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing**


End file.
